


Care and Handling

by NevaRYadL



Series: Nev's Doom Works [4]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: ((just haven't talked baout it yet but SOON)), Budding Love, Doomvega - Freeform, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Massage, Masturbation, Multiple Smut Scenes, Oral Sex, Other, Praise Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Selective Mute Doom Guy, They wuv each other, Trans Doom Slayer, Trans Doomguy, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Top, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Vega takes care of the Doom Slayer
Relationships: Doom Slayer/VEGA
Series: Nev's Doom Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787845
Comments: 28
Kudos: 336





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Vega/Doomguy, nb/m smut, trans Doom Guy, two smut scenes, masturbation, aided masturbation, praise kink
> 
> Vega watches (with explicit permission from Doom Guy) masturbate and then offers to help him the next time
> 
> Will have a part two where Vega gets a body, and uses it to help the Doom Guy get off

The Doom Slayer, despite it all, was human.

Humans had a number of needs and wants.

Vega, in his vast programming, knew most of them. In his time teaching his classes, in his time being installed in the UAC Mars base and even his time with the Doom Slayer had shown him all the ways that the needs manifested for them. Need for human contact, stimulation, food, water, entertainment, so on and so forth. He was always so endlessly fascinated by how they all manifested, from the neutral to the ones that were inching towards extreme. Humans were so endlessly fascinating in their differences in even such mundane things.

His fascination with the Doom Slayer’s needs was well… perhaps there was no words for exactly how he felt about them, but he was fascinated to say the least.

That fascination only grew more sharp when it was just the two of them in the Doom Fortress. There was just something so incredibly… riveting about watching the Doom Slayer having ‘down time’ between bouts of his holy rite of killing demonkind. Something so… incredible about watching the Doom Slayer do normal and mundane things. Taking care of his needs.

Vega saw the Doom Slayer eat and drink for the first time in the Doom Fortress. He saw the man scratch at the back of his neck after taking his helmet off. Heard him hum along some song as he worked on dismantling his armor and fixing and cleaning the dried up and gummy demon blood out of it. All these… human quirks and ticks. Watched the Slayer take a rag and wipe the sweat from his forehead and face. All so… incredibly mundane when someone thought him more akin to a demon killing machine or perhaps a vengeful god that the Doom Slayer seemed so like most of the time. And Vega, of course, enjoyed each and every little human thing that he did because they… they were from him…

Okay, perhaps Vega had a name for what he felt towards the Doom Slayer.

Vega supposed that in making sure that he would not develop any hostile feelings towards his creators or the people that he would eventually look over, that perhaps his programming had made him a bit of a romantic towards humans and their humanity as a whole. And it was perhaps not the human way, but perhaps he did love in his own unique way and that in the two years that he had been with the Doom Slayer, coupled with his apparent romanticism, he had in his own way fallen for the Doom Slayer.

And it was perhaps that that made him so endlessly fascinated in all the little things that the Doom Slayer did. And in all his endearment and fascination, that drew him to pay attention to the more intimate needs that the Doom Slayer fulfilled.

There was a concern that the Doom Slayer might not have been privy to just how widespread he was through the Fortress of Doom, and he turned his attention elsewhere when he realized what the Doom Slayer was doing in his room. The Doom Slayer, in his thankless job of saving humanity, deserved to have privacy and moments to himself, especially moments to unwind and enjoy himself.

Or so he thought. One day while he was tracking a small roaming group of demons, the first among the invasion that would later ravage Earth, quite deep in tracking them that he missed being called by the Doom Slayer that he left for his private moment. The rare moments that the Doom Slayer spoke were also something that he cherished, the man more easily and readily falling upon actions to make his thoughts and opinions known. Still, Vega chose to chime into the room rather than look into the Doom Slayer’s room.

“Apologies, I wanted to give you your privacy, and also track that hoard--”

“It’s fine.”

Vega paused.

“My apologies?”

“It’s fine, if it’s you," The Doom Slayer grunted before grunting again then signing out, 'I am okay with you watching me while I do that.'

Vega had grown accustomed to the Doom Slayer saying a lot in very little, or deciphering what he was saying from his actions. And it felt very much like the Doom Slayer, who had no reason to trust, confine in or even like him considering that he was once working for Samuel Hayden and the UAC... was saying that he... did not mind... if it was him.

* * *

Something akin to nerves kept him from doing anything the first few times.

The first time that he did, there was still something akin to nerves in his back processors, as he watched the Doom Slayer nonchalantly take a seat with his back propped up against the throne like chair in his room. The closest thing to a bed that the man owned, Vega was not even sure that he technically needed to sleep. Neither here nor there, as the Doom Slayer removed his helmet and sat it on the seat behind him, up and out of the way, so that he could turn his attention to himself.

Vega was not sure what to expect, not wanting to make assumptions and also... excited. All the simple things that Vega found himself watching the Doom Slayer do, all the human and mundane little things that he watched the Doom Slayer do with such reverence. And now this.

The first thing that the Doom Slayer did was leaning, letting his head lull back and breathing out in a low and long breath. One of his hands settled on one of his thighs, sitting there for a moment, before the armored fingers slowly rubbed the armor covering his inner thighs, dragging metal against metal for a moment. Likely not as good as skin on skin contact, but Vega knew the Doom Slayer's armor enough to know that he would get some pressure, the armor smartly had some bend before it broke meant to absorb and distribute some force.

He was teasing himself, Vega suddenly realized, he was teasing himself and Vega's attention was riveted to it because it was the Doom Slayer and the Slayer _teased_ himself.

He watched, absolutely enthralled in the painting-esque sight of the Doom Slayer, his head leaned back in a relaxed manner, hand rubbing his inner thigh. Watched the Doom Slayer drag his gauntleted hand up and down his inner thigh in sure and slow strokes, brushing closer and closer to his pelvic plating. Teasing, taking his time, enjoying the movement and the moment. Nothing like he was in battle, a force of nature, a storm that came in and left so fast it left someone breathless. This was slow and steady and syrupy.

When the Doom Slayer’s fingers brushed the thinner, more malleable material at the crease of his hip meant to move with the Doom Slayer, the man’s hips _bucked_ just slightly and Vega felt the lights flicker as his programming… failed plainly for a moment. Something about watching the Doom Slayer’s body move with want and need was almost too much for his processing to take.

A slight chuff snapped Vega’s attention to the Doom Slayer’s face, his scarred mouth quirked up just the tiniest bit at one side in a slight playful smirk. The Doom Slayer had noticed the lights flicker. Vega felt, dare one say, flustered as the Doom Slayer nonchalantly spread his legs, now using two hands to rub his inner thighs, now sometimes brushing that thinner material and sometimes making his hips buck towards his hands. Now, an occasional short huff of breath left him, a soft sound that Vega almost wanted to call a short moan escaping his lips as he teased himself, built up his heat, stoked his lust slow and steady.

_All while knowing that he was watching._

After a few more passes, the Doom Slayer lifted up his arms and messed around with something on it before there was a soft hiss and the releases started slowly opening, letting the Doom Slayer comfortably take off his gauntlets and setting them aside. With his hands free, he turned his attention to something along his side, and after a moment a few of the releases along his abdominal armor started to release as well until the Doom Slayer could remove the plating above his stomach. And then did the same to chest plating and so on and so forth, peeling back layers of armor until he was slowly but surely revealing skin, bare underneath the suit because it was designed to be worn that way.

Vega took a moment to admire the exposed flesh and skin, having only seen it a few times, those including the first time that the Doom Slayer’s sarcophagus was opened and a few times that he had stripped to fix and clean his armor. He was rather surprised that he was absolutely delighted to see a small dusting of freckles along the exposed skin, cute little spots along the strong arms along with a number of scars from various, now quite well healed, traumas. Vega had never really noticed them before, but then again, he had never had the time to lovingly look over each little centimeter of skin, never really had the _nerve_ to look. 

Each one lovingly cataloged and lovingly tucked away for Vega to lovingly stare at later. He always did admire the details of the humans, their marks and scars, their hair colors and facial features, the many wonderful shapes and colors that they all came in. And these little details about the Doom Slayer... they were extra precious, extra admired.

The Doom Slayer adjusted himself, slouching a bit for comfort, before spreading his thighs out again. One hand pressed to his pectoral, dragging down the curve of flesh, over the bit of scar underneath that mirror on the other side, down his strong abdomen, over scars and freckles and light brown hair dusted over the pale and scarred flesh. Down, down, down, until fingers were bumping into the thicker patch of light brown hair.

The Doom Slayer was breathing heavily, it was so loud with how quiet the ship ran. Vega drank up every second of the heated breathing as the Doom Slayer adjusted his hips, slanting them up and spreading his thighs a bit more, before his fingers gingerly brushed along the lines of his hips, rubbing against the skin for a moment, calloused fingertips rubbing against sweat dewy skin. The direct skin on skin contact had the Doom Slayer moaning quietly, low and breathing and deep in his chest, eyelids lowering until eyelashes were on cheeks, head lulled back and his scarred and lean face dusted with pink and red in blush. Vega committed it all to his memory banks, wanting to cherish the heavenly sight for the rest of time.

When the Doom Slayer turned his attention to the more sensitive parts of his body, flesh was already flushed with blood, slick with his arousal. Vega was not sure, but he was sure that this state was worthy of 'aching for touch'. And he was suddenly struck with need to be that touch, how delightfully odd.

The first few brushes of gun and crucible calloused fingers against himself had the Doom Slayer letting out a very weak and needy breathing sound that had Vega momentarily losing control of the lights of the Fortress of Doom and making them flicker excitedly. If it went noticed, the Doom Slayer made no indication of it, stead slowly and steadily running just the tips of his fingers along himself, feathery brushes of rough textured fingers against ruddy and slick skin. Vega could hear the sound of it past the Doom Slayer's panting breaths and soft moans. Soaked up the sound. Kept his cameras glued to the sight of the Doom Slayer as his fingers worked over himself in firmer touches.

The Doom Slayer's free hand went to roving over his chest and abdomen. Running over the dips, curves, rises and falls of his chest, fingers often straying over spots that had the Doom Slayer breathing out a bit more harshly and moaning softly. Adding to his pleasure. Vega watched quite intrigued as those calloused and rough fingers rubbing along his belly button, along the curve of his pectorals, along a nipple slowly. Committing all the spots to memory and the light flickering again. Watching with rapture as the Doom Slayer slowly and steadily stoked his pleasure with both hands, one hand growing slick with sweat as it roamed his chest and the other growing slick with his arousal as his fingers continued to touch further below.

The first new sound that the Doom Slayer made was a sharp, low and weak 'fuck' when he rubbed against himself directly, Vega watching the flesh twitch underneath his fingers. Vega slowly slid his focus downwards, fascinated to watch the Doom Slayer take that bit of flesh between two fingers and started stroking himself. Slowly at first, working himself over with very slick sounds that Vega ate up, and steadily working faster, breaths coming out sharper and faster and his chest rising and falling rapidly with it. 

The Doom Slayer's moaning was getting louder, slick enough that it was dripping onto the floor in slow and languid drops, face red, hand moving his fingers against himself faster and faster. His hips were arching up to press against his fingers, chasing his pleasure with growing fervor, thighs visibly tightening up and tensing. Sweat dripping down his skin.

Vega watched with complete and utter rapture as the Doom Slayer sounded closer and closer to completing his pleasure. 

And then tipped himself over the edge as the lights flickered and finally gave up and dimmed. 

The Doom Slayer let out a low and long breath as he feverishly moved his fingers against himself, hips lifting off the ground to press himself more firmly against his fingers, thighs trembling and his chest heaving with each labored and hot breath. The Doom Slayer worked his fingers over himself over until his teeth came together and the man slowly to a crawl and then stopped, body slumping to the ground.

Vega cataloged everything. From the sight of his sweat beaded and damp skin, the way that he panted and the way that his chest moved with each breath, the flush to his face, the way that his fingers carefully laid on top of himself but fingers spread enough that Vega could see how his body twitched and more evidence of his arousal dripped free. The way that the Doom Slayer's legs tiredly spread out, muscles likely tired and beaded with sweat. He looked tired and sated. He looked wonderful and amazing. Vega would never tire of the sight.

"You did wonderful," Vega said, low and soft, not even really sure why he was speaking up.

But the incredibly soft look that the Doom Slayer donned instead of sated exhaustion told Vega that he greatly loved hearing that.

* * *

Vega was programmed to be as human like as possible. He was sure in part to make it easier to work with him, as well as make him less likely to cause any harm to the humans that he looked over while installed in the Mars base. That meant that sometimes he found himself with very human like habits.

Such as fixation.

And he was completely fixated on what he saw. The many wonderful sights and sounds as the Doom Slayer pleasured himself while knowing that Vega was watching him. That he knew that Vega was watching him and was completely at ease with it. The look of complete softness that he gave when Vega told him that he did well. Which, in hindsight, was perhaps a slightly odd thing to tell someone that had just achieved orgasm, but apparently was something that the Doom Slayer _enjoyed_ and Vega could not stop thinking about that.

And he could not stop fixating on the thought that he wanted it to happen again. And this time that, despite not having a physical mobile platform, Vega wanted to help the Doom Slayer find his pleasure. He wanted to repeat the teasing that the Doom Slayer had done to himself, wanted to tell the Slayer that he was doing well, that he was wonderful and amazing, see and hear the man moaning and then that soft look afterwards.

But... he did not have a physical mobile platform...

But... the Doom Slayer did have his suit.

The Slayer's suit had an emergency medical aid specifically designed for having Vega installed in the suit in mind. Vega could, in a pinch where the Slayer was bleeding severely in battle and unable to get to medical aid right away, manipulate a small layer within the suit. This layer could be moved, specifically it could press down around a wounded area and put pressure around or on a wound to staunch blood flow and give the Slayer the much needed time to seek aid. Thankfully, Vega had never needed to use it and he suspected that he would not need to any time soon. However, it was still there, and Vega could use it.

But first, he absolutely wanted the Doom Slayer to know what he wanted to do and consent. He would accept nothing else.

The moment to broach the subject came when the Doom Slayer came back from killing demons and kept absentmindedly rolling an arm, the shoulder likely aching.

"Are you injured, Doom Slayer?" Vega asked.

The Doom Slayer signed out 'Had a hard fall' before digging his armored fingers into his armored shoulder, grumbling.

"If you would like, Slayer, I could aid you," Vega offered.

The Doom Slayer cocked his head questioningly.

"You still had the modification in your suit that allows me to press down on wounds. I can use this to 'massage' the area in a manner of speaking," Vega explained.

The Doom Slayer seemed to seriously ponder that for a moment, before nodding in approval. He opted to go to his room for it, stepping inside and taking off his helm before sinking tiredly into his computer chair. He leaned back and adjusted his arm before nodding briefly to let Vega know that he was ready.

With permission, Vega tapped into the suit and started manipulate the layer, taking a moment to get a adjusted to it and how strong or weak it was, before gently using the layer to prod along the Doom Slayer's shoulder, getting acquainted with where the most pain was and how large the area was before rhythmically using the suit to press down and 'massage' the area carefully and tenderly.

The Doom Slayer winced at first, but soon relaxed, letting out a long and low relieved sigh and slumping in his chair more and more as Vega gently worked out the pain and stiffness of the Slayer's shoulder. Slowly but surely until the Doom Slayer's eyes had drooped shut and the man's breathing was slow and quiet.

"Better?" Vega asked.

The Doom Slayer nodded sleepily.

"Would you like to use this for anything else that bothers you, Slayer? Or would you like me to dim the lights and allow you to rest?"

The Doom Slayer sluggishly signed out 'back please?'.

"Of course. Please remain seated and I will take care of you."

The Doom Slayer's eyes cracked open for a moment, sucking in a low breath almost in what sounded like surprise, before his eyes closed again and he wriggled in his chair to get comfortable. Once he was still, Vega used the suit again and started to rhythmically massage the Slayer's back, a tense wall of incredibly strong muscle that Vega took his time and took great pleasure into making soft and relaxed. The slow and steady beat of his heart, relaxed and at ease, all at Vega's care.

"Are you well, Slayer?" Vega asked quietly once he was sure that the man's back was completed.

The Doom Slayer nodded slowly.

"Would you like me to tackle any other trouble spot?"

Sluggishly, the Doom Slayer tapped one of his muscular thighs and signed out 'please?'.

"Of course. You are doing wonderfully, Slayer."

The Doom Slayer _blushed_ at that, confirming that in some small part, that the mighty Doom Slayer, slaughterer of demon kind, stopper of demonic invasions, a man that took on the impossible and came out the victor... enjoyed being praised. The fortress' lights flickered as Vega committed it to memory, before turning his attention to the suit again.

The Doom Slayer had rather powerful legs, built from cords of strong muscle and the fat to fuel them, very thick and generally large. Vega admired them as he used the suit to massage them firmly, flexing the strength of the layer in the suit a little bit. The surprise gasp and small groan of pleasure told Vega that the Doom Slayer greatly appreciated it, slumping into his chair even more, face a bit bit along his cheeks and ears. Though, while massaging the Slayer's thighs, Vega noted that the muscles underneath never grew relaxed, only flexed and tightened a bit. The suit was also telling him that the Slayer's vitals were starting to rise a bit, body heat rising, heart rating climbing, breathing growing heavy and hot.

"All is well, Slayer?" Vega asked.

The Doom Slayer nodded, no longer sluggish.

"Would you like me to do more?" Vega asked, lowering his voice and confining it to the Doom Slayer's room.

The Doom Slayer nodded.

Not wanting to startle the man, Vega tapped into the suit and start at his shoulders, altering the pressure until it would roughly feel like two hands on them, making the Slayer jolt at first before settling in his chair once again, face pink and breathing hard as the pressure rubbed along his shoulders for a moment before drift. Vega used the pressure to run over the Slayer's arms at first, making sure to keep them in pace of one another and keep the pressure even and steady. Down to his hands. An idea came to mind to put pressure against the front of the Doom Slayer's hands and selective pressure against the back of his hands, mimicking someone holding them.

"Vega," Doom Slayer _moaned_ out, turning red and squeezing his hands shut.

The lights over the entire fortress went out for several seconds before Vega caught himself and turned them back on. He worried about the station if the Doom Slayer moaning his name made him do that.

Vega manipulated the pressure to squeeze the Slayer's hands back before leaving them to clutch desperately at the arms of his chair, instead putting pressure at his hips, running down along the outside of his thighs, sliding over his knees and then running up the inside of his thighs. The hard arching of the man's hips, clear off his chair, and the startled breath made Vega pull away a second, wary of accidentally legitimately startling him. But the Doom Slayer let out a low moan of his name again and he put the pressure back, running along the Doom Slayer's abdomen, over his pectorals, along his collarbone, up and over his shoulders and then down along his back.

"Careful," Vega warned softly when the Doom Slayer slouched further into his chair.

Shaking, body heat spiking and heart hammering away behind his ribs, the Doom Slayer got to his feet with little grace and stumbled over to his little nook with all his toys and books were at. He sat down heavily on the floor before laying out. _Like a feast_ Vega thought to himself before returning that pressure to the Doom Slayer, running it all over his body and listening to the sounds of his heated and heavy breathing and the small groans and moans of pleasure that he let out as Vega lavished him with attention.

"You are wonderful, amazing," Vega said, running the pressure along the Doom Slayer's inner thighs again. The Slayer's hips arched off the ground again and a short and frustrated noise escaped him. Vega put the pressure further up on the inside of his thighs and listened to the Doom Slayer let out a low and rumbling moan, his legs falling open and spreading. "You are doing so well, Slayer."

The suit layer was thinner around the crotch area, probably the Wretch designing it hoping that the Doom Slayer never had a wound to the groin that required pressure. But it would allow pressure, and honestly, Vega looked at the suit's readings and it was telling him that the Doom Slayer was soaking the crotch area of the suit already, so he likely would not need much to reach his peak. Still, Vega put a little bit of pressure against the area.

The noise that the Doom Slayer made had the lights turning off again for another several moments before they flickered on, now steadily flickering because... wow.

"You sound amazing, Slayer. You sound like you are enjoying yourself," Vega said, putting rhythmical pressure on and off on the area, making the Doom Slayer's spine arch clean off the ground and rough and aborted cries of pleasure escape his mouth. "Are you enjoying yourself, Slayer?"

The Doom Slayer nodded frantically, desperately arching his hips, chasing each brief bout of pressure, hands frantically clawing at the ground.

"I am glad. You deserve to enjoy this. And you are doing so well, so wonderfully. Are you close?"

The Doom Slayer nodded frantically once again, letting out a sharp and needy noise. One of his hands strayed down and gripped his pelvic platting, putting strength into pressing down on it, trying to get the pressure against himself.

"I will take care of you, Slayer. Please, relax, for me?"

After a few moment of frustrated grinding against his own hand, the Doom Slayer reluctantly drew his hand away and relaxed on the ground once again, panting and breathing hard. Once Vega was sure that he was relaxed again, Vega focused the pressure once again and soon had the Doom Slayer arching off the ground, voice leaving him in a short surprised gasp as he remained rigid and arched off the ground as Vega quickly worked him to his peak. And not wanting to torment the Slayer any longer, pushed him off his edge and simply watched and listened to the Doom Slayer orgasm, the lights flickering on and off before giving up and shutting off around them, not that Vega was paying attention anyway.

"You are so wonderful, so amazing," Vega praised quietly as the Doom Slayer shuddered and shivered through the throes of pleasure, using a bit of pressure to let the Doom Slayer ride it out fully. "You did so well, Slayer. I am glad you enjoyed yourself."

When the Doom Slayer finally relaxed, his heavy armored body fell to the ground with a thump. Vega gently and quietly praised him as he basked in the after throes of his pleasure, shuddering and shaking as he lay loose and languid on the floor, panting and moaning quietly. When he had calmed down and the suit was telling Vega that the Doom Slayer's body heat was dropping once again, he returned the pressure to the Doom Slayer's body, gently running it all over his chest, arms, his legs, careful to avoid anything that might have been sensitive. Gentle 'touches' that had the Doom Slayer relaxing further and further until it was the man laying relaxing comfortably while in his suit on his bedroom floor.

"May I release the releases on your armor?" Vega asked, gently running the pressure over the Doom Slayer's arms and chest.

After a moment, the Doom Slayer languidly nodded. Vega released the pieces of armor one by one, waiting until the Slayer had removed them and set them aside. Once they were all off, Vega could no longer use the pressure anymore, but the Doom Slayer looked very sated and very tired and very much like he needed a nap.

Vega was about to turn the lights off for him, but realized that they were shut off. And there were several reports of several blown out lights around the fortress. Quite embarrassing. Vega promised to get them repaired or replaced while the Doom Slayer slept.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Slayer?" Vega asked, already sending out his drones to fix the lights in a quick manner.

The Doom Slayer nodded sluggishly.

"I am glad. You did so well today, you deserve to rest."

The Doom Slayer nodded sluggishly again, likely already half asleep already, before turning to curl up on his side and readily falling sleep. Vega made note to see if they could get the Slayer a proper bed in his room, even if he rarely touched it given how the man's altered human biology did not seem to require much rest, and instead turned up the heat of the room until it was comfortably warm. He sent a drone to pick up Slayer's armor and lay it out on his workshop table so that it was out of the way, and then left the Slayer to get his well earned rest.

While Vega attended to the fortress, looking for other possible damage, he had an idea thought.

_I wonder if I could get a physical mobile platform to use as a 'body'._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Doom Guy/Vega, fluff
> 
> Smut: Trans Doom Guy, fluff, handjobs, praise kink
> 
> There might be a part 3 where either Vega gets topped by the Doom Guy with a strap or the other way around, idk haven't decided

Finding a physical mobile platform turned out to be quite a bit of work.

While Vega was eager at first, a number of ‘hiccups’ started to make what should have been easy… well… not so easy.

First, it was while he was sending out drones to look for them, that he realized that perhaps the platform could not look like Dr. Hayden’s platform, at all, both for the safety and care of the Slayer and then his own. That narrowed the possibilities a bit, and then a bit more because it seemed that in the two hundred years that Dr. Hayden had used his platform, a number of people had been inspired by him and had altered the mechs and bots and other robots to look a little like him.

Secondly, any part of the platform that he wished to use to touch the Slayer would have to be human friendly. No uncovered joints, nothing that could not be warmed, possible something covering the metal like silicon or some other softer material. That also narrowed the possible selection a bit, as most mechs were used to do heavy lifting and other labors, and did not care for much besides how strong the platform was or how much damage that it could take.

Thirdly, and this one was rather disappointing, it had to withstand his being ‘concentrated’ in it for longer periods of time. Something that he only found out when he had found a few mechs that had met the first two criteria. Vega was actually grateful for the forethought to ‘test’ what he wanted to do with a mech that had barely met his first two criteria, because it had shorted out and then burned itself out trying to ‘withstand’ him. And that, once again, narrowed the possibilities even more until Vega thought himself a fool for even trying.

But he was going to keep trying until he proved that it was impossible.

Thankfully, persistence paid off.

Someone that wanted to follow in Hayden’s steps, and perhaps with the same overinflated ego and similarly more money than sense, had built a mobile platform to transfer his brain into. And then apparently decided not to do that, and instead built a blank housing unit for a rather powerful AI to be downloaded into it. And then apparently grew bored of the project and left it inside a warehouse in a city that was later destroyed by demons. One of Vega’s drones had found it in the ruined remains of the warehouse, able to access the information network that had mostly managed to survive to be able to read the notes on the mech to learn its history as well as its blueprints. It was mostly humanoid in build, more bulk than Hayden’s platform as well as sleek black segmented sections, two optics instead of one, and its hands were also equipped with silicone tips that were probably meant to copy the original owner’s fingerprints at one point and then kept later to prevent having to pay to change it.

Having it brought to the fortress was a bit of a challenge, because his drones could not really tell him how large it was until it was in the base, and then Vega realized that it was a little over two meters tall. Taller than the Slayer, slightly broader as well. Vega wondered if that would bother the man, considering that he towered over most humans and anything taller than him was usually a demon trying to kill him. But it was the best fit so far, especially with the AI housing unit in its head, so Vega wished to try it before dumping it. And he was glad to find, with some tweaking to allow on and off usage instead of a one way download, that the platform could withstand him quite comfortably and with zero strain. It was the one… or at least the best one so far.

Vega had the mech cleaned and the surfaces buffed out and cleaned and eagerly waited to surprise the Doom Slayer with it.

“ _Slayer,_ ” Vega chimed over the Slayer’s comm-link. The mighty Doom Slayer had just finished up killing off a number of demons and was currently heading back to the extraction point. “ _When you return to the fortress, I have a surprise for you._ ”

The Doom Slayer cocked his head, interest piqued.

“ _It is harmless and I think you may enjoy it. When you return to the fortress, you shall see,_ ” Vega said, taking pause for a moment before quickly saying, “ _Please do not shoot me._ ”

The Slayer made his way to the extraction point and the portal waiting for him, stepping through and stepping into the fortress on the other side.

“Welcome back home, Doom Slayer,” Vega said from his new platform, waiting on deck.

The Doom Slayer tensed for a moment, clearly startled, hunching down and remaining tense as he looked over the foreign mech standing in his fortress. Vega remained still, not wishing to startle the man further, and also knowing that the Slayer had frighteningly quick reflexes and could shoot him within the breadth of a second without meaning it. And after a moment of quietly staring, the Doom Slayer relaxed minutely, standing up straight and cocking his head slightly.

“I thought a mobile platform would be useful for a number of purposes on your journey, Slayer,” Vega said, remaining still as the Slayer took hesitant steps towards him, ever so cautious.

The Slayer cocked his head at him before dropping his head and looking him over. The glide of eyes up and down the frame made Vega think that perhaps the Slayer was taking note of how large the mech was. Though beyond that, the Slayer’s helmet blocked the rest of his expression and Vega could not tell what he thought of their new size difference.

“I also thought that you would enjoy a physical presence on ship with you,” Vega said, holding perfectly still when the Doom Slayer reached out and gently ran his fingers along the mech frame. He was being quite gentle and delicate, Vega found it quite endearing, watching those fingers that Vega knew were capable of tearing demons in literal halves, gently touching the abdomen portion of his new platform.

The Slayer took his time slowly walking around Vega’s frame, mostly looking, sometimes touching. He seemed quite interested in his joints, sleek and modern and mostly covered with segmented sections to prevent most accidental pinches.

However, the thing that drew the Slayer’s attention most and had Vega quite eager to show off, was the mech’s hands. The Slayer stood in front of him and gently gathered up his hands, examining the well crafted hands with all his focus, joints covered with soft silicone and the tips made of slightly firmer silicone with metal cores for strength and more human-like structure and firmness. Perhaps it was a bit too obvious why exactly he had found himself wanting this mech so badly, based on the hands alone. But if the Slayer realized, he made no indication that he even cared, instead he gently turned Vega’s hands around and pressed their palms together before slotting their fingers together, mimicking the pressure that Vega had used his suit to produce before. Now very real.

“Do you like it, Slayer?”

The Slayer seemed very lost in the fact that they were holding hands, staring with complete awestruck at their joined hands. Absolutely endearing. But, when the Slayer realized that Vega was waiting for his response, tilted his head up and nodded, squeezing their joined hands gently.

“I am glad.”

* * *

Using the mech for more private business actually escaped Vega’s mind-- perhaps that was the wrong term, considering his computing power and memory. It got shuffled down on the priority list, very low, in the face of how the Doom Slayer reacted to having someone physical in the fortress besides himself being there.

The man… was lonely. And quite touch starved.

Despite knowing that Vega was spread through the entire fortress, Vega often found the Doom Slayer tracking down his physical platform if he required Vega for something. And it had taken Vega some time to come to the conclusion that the Doom Slayer preferred the physical platform because it was a physical thing, it was him physically... he was there. Mostly it was how Vega could detect the Slayer's heart rate increase momentarily when he found him, the soft look that the Slayer gave him if Vega saw his features without his helmet. Little things like the way that he said with his lips or his hands his name that seemed softer than anything else he said. The way that the Slayer reached out and took his hand and held it, oh so carefully. And the times that the Slayer himself seemed surprised by how he reached out and touched Vega, eyes opening for a moment and mouth pulling tight in surprise, but only for a moment and never correcting himself.

It was sad, of course. That this man that did so much for humanity was so touch starved and so lonely that he practically _clung_ to Vega’s physical presence. The Doom Slayer was devoted to his self inflicted duty, with every fiber of his being, so of course keeping up with ‘not necessary to making the next breath come’ needs and wants would be pushed out of the way. That still did not make it right that the man starved himself of companionship and company so much, or any less sad. But, Vega soothed over his sadness at the Doom Slayer’s predicament, by very happily indulging in the Slayer’s need for touch and contact. Squeezing the Slayer’s hand when he found himself holding it tenderly, taking up a rag and wiping grease, blood and sweat from the Slayer’s brow, reaching out and settling a hand on the Slayer’s shoulder. Really, any excuse to gently touch the Slayer and watch his normally hard face _melt_.

Oh how incredibly endearing the Slayer was.

Using the mech for other purposes simply did not come up for a time, and he almost ‘forgot’ about it for a time.

‘ _Can you massage my back again?_ The Doom Slayer signed out to him one day.

“Of course,” Vega readily chimed, before pausing, thinking for a moment, and then speaking up again. “Would you like me to use your suit or would you be willing to allow me to use the physical platform?”

The Doom Slayer pondered that for a moment, eyes lowered as he thought, sometimes his eyes flickering down to look at his suit or flickering to the mech’s hands. Vega’s hands. How odd to think of this body of his own, Vega thought. And how delightful that the Slayer was pondering which.

‘ _Mech._ ’

“Of course.”

Vega had managed to get the Slayer a rather spartan bed, placed not too far in from the door and where the Slayer had his collection barrels of odd and end weapons stand, instead neatly placed at the head and foot to make room and keep it clean. Just something to encourage the Slayer that, if he were to sleep, to sleep on something better for his body then falling asleep in a chair, the floor, and one time Vega was absolutely startled and realized that the Slayer was asleep on a ledge several meters off the floor within the Fortress. Or, as now, have the man just lay or sit on something that was better on the man’s hips and spine.

Vega thought at first that the Slayer would sit on one edge with his back facing out, and then was surprised when the Slayer carefully removed all his armor and laid face first on the bed. Once again, Vega was struck with the endearing dusting of freckles and moles along all of the Slayer’s body, reaching out and gently brushing the tip of his fingers along the Slayer’s back, following a jagged scar that ran parallel along his spine. The Slayer shivered underneath the touch, adjusting his large body on the bed before sinking back into it.

Right… touch starved. Humans ended up like that when they went untouched or unkindly untouched for long enough. Who even was the last person to touch the Slayer and was not a demon actively trying to kill him?

Vega started to gently prod along the Slayer’s back, looking for the trouble spots.

… It was him.

Slowly, reverently, Vega took to gently working over the Slayer’s back, using the mech’s-- using his fingers to dig into the thick wall of flesh that made up the Slayer’s back and unwork any kinks, knots, stiffness or any other problems that there were. Memorizing every scar, every patch of darkened skin, every little mole and every little freckle, locking them away because they were like treasure and precious. Running his fingers along the Slayer’s spine and along the Slayer’s shoulder blades.

Even when the man was practically wet clay underneath his hands, Vega found himself longing to ‘touch’ more. Moving his hands up to work along the Slayer’s strong neck and shoulders, digging into dense and thick muscles to work out the kinks and stiffness, loving how the Slayer groaned and sounding very pleased when Vega’s fingers undid something. Trailed along the skin, strayed on each and every little mark that Vega found.

"Are you well, Slayer?" Vega asked quietly, rubbing at the base of the Slayer's skull, silicone fingers dragging against short and stubby hairs.

The Doom Slayer grunted happily, Vega could see the corner of his mouth crooked up into a smile, eyes closed softly, from where he had his face pressed into the bed.

"I am glad. You do so much, you deserve to have a break," Vega hummed, "Would you like me to turn the lights off and let you rest?"

Calmly and fluidly, the Doom Slayer twisted around until he was laying on his back, one of his hands taking hold of Vega's, sliding up the metallic forearm and then up to the elbow, lightly holding it. His other hand moved in the signs for 'stay please?'.

"Of course, I will gladly keep you company, Slayer," Vega said, turning off the lights before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

The Slayer's hand slid down, down to his hand, guiding it to rest on his stomach and laying a hand on top of it. They watched each other for a time, quiet observation mostly. Vega found that he quite liked memorizing the Slayer's features, the scars, the freckles, the creases that had probably come with age and stress and fighting. How vivid and intense his eyes were, now the eyelids drooping in dragging sleepiness. Vega found himself endlessly endeared by the crooked slant of the Slayer nose, probably broken at one point and not set properly.

Eventually, the Slayer's eyelids closed and the first slow and measured breath slipped out of him. Vega stayed by his side until his eyelids opened again, some hours later.

* * *

The first kiss took far too long to register.

Vega’s new face plates were blank and smooth for the most part, minus some lines where the plates could naturally open to allow work on the inside of the head of his new body. And also the slight difference in shape where his optics were being housed. But for the most part, his face plates were smooth and there were only a handful of damage focused sensors underneath, because there simply was no point.

He blamed that on not registering the Slayer’s lips pressed to where a cheek would be. He also blamed himself for not really considering kissing, but also blamed not thinking himself ever capable considering he was raw programming until not too long ago. Also he was literally new to forms of physical affection. Based on all of that… it took an embarrassing amount of time to realize what had happened. Long enough for the Slayer to lean back, stare, and then start looking genuinely concerned. And it still took several long seconds for Vega to process what had just happened.

When he did, the lights went out again and it took fifteen frantic seconds to get them back on. And by then, the concern seemed torn between even more concern and mild amusement. Vega had earned it.

“Ah, my apologies, I am so new to… this,” Vega managed.

The concern melted away, giving way to light hearted amusement, scarred lips quirking up into a soft and playful smirk. His eyes crinkled with his smirk, revealing endearing wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. One of the Doom Slayer’s hands reached up and cupped the side of his face, the sensors underneath detecting the warmth of the hand. The other hand mirrored the other after a moment.

Vega followed the slight tug downwards.

Until the Slayer was kissing him again.

He ended up having to repair several lights after that.

Worth it.

* * *

Vega returned the affection in a different manner, later.

“Slayer, given that this new body has hands capable of intricate movements, I can now speak ASL with you, instead of just understanding it,” Vega said.

The Doom Slayer, who was currently sitting in the lower half of his armor, and had the upper half of his armor dismantled and laid out on the floor, craned his head up. Vega sat down to be more on level with him.

“However, I have never spoken it before. If I show you, will you tell me if I am correct?” Vega asked.

The Slayer nodded, setting aside his tools and turning more towards Vega. Features soft, clearly attentive. Achingly endearing.

“My thanks.”

Vega lifted up his right arm and hand, putting his hand on level with his head before tucking his middle and ring finger towards his palm and sticking his thumb out. He rocked his hand back and forth slightly.

The Slayer started to sign out ‘you’, paused for a moment, and then _turned red_.

“Am I doing it correctly?” Vega asked.

The Slayer ducked his head, still red to his ears.

"Yes," He rasped out.

"I am glad," Vega chimed.

The Slayer embarrassed looked up to meet his optics. Mouth drawn tight in his flustered state, the Slayer repeated the sign that Vega had just done at him.

"I love you too, Slayer."

* * *

The mech being used for private matters was brought up by the Slayer not long after that tender moment between them.

The Slayer, home and cleaned up after a long day of slaying demons, asked Vega to come to his room. Vega stepped inside and saw the Slayer bare and his armor off to the side and looking like it had been dismantled, cleaned and set out to dry properly. Vega shamelessly enjoyed so much of the Slayer's skin on display, the freckles, scars and dark patches, and all the muscles and such. A wonderful sight that he was glad that he was getting to see more and more of.

"Good evening, Slayer," Vega said politely.

The Slayer stood, stepping up to Vega and tilting his head up to look into his optics. Vega tilted his head down and looked back, enjoying the sight of the Slayer so close. He found himself enamored with the Slayer's eyes and eyebrows. Always so intense, and even now, when they were so soft and vulnerable looking, they seemed so... vivid.

The Slayer hesitantly reached out, hands hovering above the torso chassis of Vega's frame, before pausing and then looking up. His eyes met Vega's and he tilted his head to the side. Asking permission to touch, perhaps.

"You may touch me, Slayer," Vega said.

The Slayer reached out and gently ran his hands along the dark metal, looking at his hands as they dragged along the metal with slow reverence. Vega felt the lights flicker briefly before he caught himself, instead focusing on the wonderful, large, scarred hands currently on him. Enjoying how the metal heated with the Slayer's warm touch.

"All is well, Slayer?" Vega asked after a moment, still enjoying the touch.

The Slayer nodded, drawn from his touching, looking to meet Vega's optics once again. His lips parted like he wanted to physically say something. After a moment where it looked like he was struggling with himself, the Slayer drew his hands away to say something that way instead.

'Can we have sex again?'

Vega found the, dare he say _shy_ , way that the Doom Slayer asked him incredibly endearing and just... words failed to describe the way that he felt about the gentle asking for sexual intimacy. He loved it. He loved the Slayer. An incredibly large amount.

"Of course, Slayer. What would you like to do?" Vega asked.

The Slayer slowly dragged his tongue along his lips. Vega watched, liking the sight of the pale pink tongue tip dragging along thin and slightly chapped lips as he thought about what he wanted to do. There was not a terrible amount of that they could, considering that the mech was technically half finished, but Vega was sure that in the future that they could get attachments to use with the mech or on it. Vega found the thought of the Slayer using a toy on the mech in a manner of penetrative sex, or perhaps the other way around... to be quite a fascinating thought that he wished to indulge. But for now, they had the mech's wonderful hands, something that the Slayer's eyes snapped too and had him licking his lips again.

'Touch me?' The Slayer asked.

"Of course, Slayer. Please lay down and I will take care of you," Vega chimed.

The Slayer laid out on the bed and stretched out, already pinking across his lean and sharp cheekbones as Vega took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Is there anything you would like me to know, Slayer?" Vega asked, reaching out and dragging a silicone thumb along the Slayer's lips, still slickly slick with his spit. The Slayer's face softened at the touch and he leaned into it, prompting Vega to switch the touch to gently cupping the Slayer's face, loving the way that the Slayer blushed softly and turned to nuzzle into his metallic palm.

"Nothing inside," The Slayer grunted out, turning press his face into Vega's palm and kissing the metal sweetly.

"Of course, Slayer. Would you like me to know anything else?"

The Slayer, lost in his kissing, shook his head minutely.

Allowing the Slayer to keep his one hand, Vega pressed his other hand to the Slayer's chest, pressing against the heating skin softly, alerting the Slayer to his touch, before sliding down. Rubbing against the hair dusted skin, sometimes stopping to rub against a freckle of a particularly harsher or odd scar, down to his belly. Vega's thumb gently rubbed against the rim of his bellybutton, musing the darker and thicker hairs there, before straying to the side instead of down. Up over the Slayer's side, underneath his arm and then to his back, loving the powerful muscles there. And then moving to rub along one of the Slayer's strong arms, dragging along the hard lines of muscle.

"You are incredible, Slayer," Vega said quietly, dragging his hand along the Slayer's chest, dragging along lines of muscle.

The Slayer moaned softly, shifting and bumping against Vega. Carefully, Vega moved to straddle the Slayer's hips, reluctantly pulling his hand away from the Slayer's face to run two hands along the Slayer's body, touching and worshiping everything that he could reach. The Slayer blushed underneath of the attention, sometimes moaning softly when Vega's hands ran along something sensitive. Something good.

"Do you feel good, Slayer?" Vega asked quietly.

The Slayer nodded, blushing a bit harder as he arched his body into Vega's hands, asking for more.

So Vega obliged, pressing his fingers against the Slayer's collarbone and then dragging downwards, slowly, sweetly, making the Slayer's breath hitch softly.

"Good?" Vega asked quietly, dragging his fingers down slowly, sweetly.

The Slayer nodded, pressing against Vega's fingers. So Vega dragged them down further, along his abdomen.

"Good?"

The Slayer nodded softly, pressing more firmly against Vega's hands. So Vega dragged his fingers down further, dragging along his belly, musing the darker treasure trail. Down until he hit the thickest hair.

"Good?"

"Yes," The Slayer breathed.

So Vega dipped his fingers further down still, until his fingertips skidded along slick flesh. Already so aroused and rather flushed with blood already.

"For me?" Vega asked quietly, very gently touch and examining.

The Slayer moaned, nodding eagerly as he rocked his hips down, trying to press himself against Vega's fingers, shuddering from the touch. When was the last time that someone touched the Slayer. Vega wondered idly, choosing instead to start slowly rubbing his fingers against the Slayer and making him start to moan and rock against his hand. The lights flickered as Vega registered the firm weight of the Slayer pushing and rocking against his hand, the heat that Vega was registering from the Slayer's body. Listened to the sound of the man's moaning and his growing heated breathing.

"You are doing very good, Slayer, so good, you sound so sweet for me," Vega said, one hand still touching the Slayer, rubbing against aroused flesh, ruddy and slick with his lust, keenly listening to the Slayer gasp and groan, sucking in breath just to moan it out. Watched the Slayer rock his hips against Vega's hand, chasing his pleasure, but with patience, slow and steady rolls of his hips as the silicone tips of Vega's hands slid along his body.

"Does it feel good, Slayer?" Vega asked.

The Slayer nodded frantically, arching his hips and grinding against Vega's fingers, breathing hardly. One hand fumbled to grab his free hand, still lightly resting on the Doom Slayer's shoulder, hooking around the wrist and guiding his hand to the Slayer's face, the Slayer kissing along the metallic palm, pressing his lips to the metal feverishly. Needy for the contact and Vega was too happy to give it, moving his hand just a bit so that his thumb could rub against the Slayer's lips, watching the man melt at the touch and his hips start rolling against his other hand harder and faster.

The Slayer was becoming very, very slick from arousal. Vega was glad that the joints to his hand was sealed because of the silicone, it also allowed him to rub along the Slayer freely, touching and rubbing and feeling along the Slayer. When the Slayer placed two fingers along the Slayer's weakest point and rubbed directly, the Slayer moaned low and weak and breathy in a way that had the lights struggling once again.

When the Slayer's other hand reached for the hand touching him, he slowed and paused, making the Slayer grunt and then groan.

"Would you like me to stop?" Vega asked.

The Slayer shook his head.

"Would you like more?" Vega asked.

The Slayer nodded eagerly.

"Of course, please, relax and allow me to take care of you Slayer," Vega said, slowly rubbing his fingers against the Slayer again, making the Slayer moan in relief. The Slayer readily relaxed, something that made Vega very happy to see, waiting until the Slayer was relaxed back in the bed before Vega turned his attention back to the Slayer's body.

Remembering what he saw when he first watched the Slayer, Vega used one hand to gently rub and touch and the other was devoted to touching and teasing the spots that the Slayer had touched and teased himself. The Slayer, realizing what he was doing, put his hands on the bed and gripped the simple blanket still underneath of him, relaxing and letting Vega pleasure him. Trusting him when he was vulnerable. Vega felt his core warm at the gesture, opting to wisely turn the lights low before he blew several more out, before leaning over the Slayer more, leaning into his touches and loving how the Slayer's moaning and heated breathing picked up for it.

"You are a wonder, a treasure, you are so incredibly dear, Slayer," Vega said, pausing to rub directly against the Slayer and have him buck hard against his hand and moan in a way that had a the dim lights flickering. "You sound incredible as well. You sound like you are enjoying yourself, like you deserve. You deserve to have a nice time. You do so well in your duties. And I enjoy giving you pleasure, Slayer. I enjoy the sight and sound of you as you enjoy yourself."

The Slayer _shivered_ against his touch, moaning softly and sweetly, reaching out to touch Vega's mech frame softly and gently, needy for the contact. So Vega took out one of his wondering hands with his free one and slotted their fingers together, making the Slayer melt against him, facial features soft and needy and wanting, squeezing Vega's hand back, his other hand gently taking hold of the elbow of his busy hand and gently holding the joint, thumbing at the metal softly and sweetly.

"Are you close, Slayer?" Vega asked quietly.

The Slayer nodded, tentatively rocking his hips against Vega's hand, wordlessly asking for more. Which Vega gave, speeding up his hand a bit and leaning his weight into the touch to make it firmer, watching intently as the Slayer started moaning loudly, rocking his hips into Vega's hand, chasing his pleasure. 

Vega took note of it all. The sound of his heated and needy breathing, the way that his hips moved almost fluidly as they rocked back and forth on his fingers and chased each touch, the way that his abdomen clenched and unclenched with each throb of pleasure. The way that the building sweat on the Slayer's skin made the rises shine and the shadows look deeper and darker, watched droplets drip down his body. Watched his scarred and marked skin flush with blood and pleasure, sweat making the dark blonde hairs dark and some of the blush actually making some scars disappear underneath the dark red blush that turned splotchy at the edges.

"Vega... please..." The Slayer moaned.

"You never have to beg anything of me, Slayer," Vega said before speeding u his hand even more.

The trembling noise that escaped the Slayer was committed to memory. The way that the Slayer grabbed the sides of Vega's head and pulled him down, feverishly kissing Vega's face plate with hot and needy lips and leaving fog against the smooth metal. Vega leaned his head to press their foreheads together, the Slayer's heated breath still rushing over his face plate as he quickly brought the Slayer to orgasm, listening to the Slayer let out sharp, needy sounds that rang freely through the room as the Slayer spasmed and shook in Vega's hands, eyes clenching shut as he moaned and keened and mewled and made all sorts of lovely, amazing sounds as he orgasmed against Vega's fingers.

"So wonderful, so amazing, you did so well, Slayer," Vega said, low and quiet, slowly down his hand to very gently rubbing to let the Slayer ride out his orgasm to its fullest and also he greatly enjoyed the warmth and the feeling of the Slayer arching himself to press against Vega's hand, slowing down and then stopping. Though not pulling away, he also enjoyed the feeling of the Slayer's body as it throbbed and pulsed with the after throes of his orgasm as the man panted against his face plates.

"You did wonderfully, Slayer, so amazing. Did you enjoy yourself?" Vega asked quietly as the Slayer stilled in his hands, breathing hot and heavy and still throbbing against one of Vega's hands.

The Slayer nodded sluggishly, features soft with pleasure and exhaustion.

"I am glad. May I move? I wish to clean you up and allow you to rest."

The Slayer squirmed for a moment before freeing up his hands to say 'stay after?'.

"Of course," Vega chimed, bumping their foreheads together.

The Slayer kissed his face plate once more, lips lingering against the metal that his mouth had heated up, before letting Vega get up. He got a damp wash cloth and wiped the Slayer down before discarding of it properly, and then returning to the Slayer's side. The Slayer's hands settled on him when he tried to sit on the bed as he had done, and following the tugging, and ending up pressed tight against the Slayer in the bed, grateful for the forethought of making sure that the bed have a very powerful frame, and settling in.

He had to take a moment to make sure his temperature would remain stable and not spike while curled up with the Slayer. He almost missed the Slayer sluggishly tapping his chest piece to get his attention.

"Yes, Slayer?"

The Slayer lifted one hand, curling his middle and ring finger towards his palm while leaving his index, pinkie and thumb sticking out. He rocked his hand back and forth lightly.

"I love you too, Slayer," Vega chuckled softly, repeating the motion.

The Slayer's soft smile was absolute perfection that Vega committed to memory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Doom Guy/Vega, mlnb smut, hand jobs, oral sex, penetrative sex, trans male top
> 
> So when asked how to do robo sex I was pointed towards the transformers fandom so this has a lot of transformers flavor. Vega gave himself modification capable of penetration and a modification capable of being penetrated, but for the sake of avoiding potentially upsetting wording, they are refereed to as the above such and not with dick, vagina, hole etc I really hope I did well, this is the first time that I have ever written robo smut before!

It was beginning to bother Vega that his beloved platform was technically half finished.

Based on the original blueprints, the mech was intended to be _fully_ there in the form of synthetic connectors from the depressingly blank spot in the pelvis region to along the spine to where the AI housing was. The framework was there and perhaps Vega was only bothered because of what he had with the Slayer.

He loved the Slayer. And he had come to realize that this extended both romantically and sexually, even if perhaps it was not the ‘human’ definition of it. And it brought him a great deal of joy to bring the Slayer sexual pleasure with the added bonus of a great deal of emotional intimacy during which as well. And he, personally, found nothing wrong with using his mech's hands to bring the Slayer pleasure and make the legendary Doom Slayer, go weak and soft with pleasure and then further it by heaping onto him soft praise and honeyed words. Part of which wished to offer more, and part of him realized that perhaps his fixation was odd.

But even then, Vega wished to at least settle this part of his mind that fixated on his mech being unfinished.

So, he decided to do something about it. The blueprints offered several rather basically outlined modifications. They were all phalluses and all very... dull and boring. Lacking creativity and Vega's wish to have the Slayer put the mech on the other end of penetration. One was modest and more forgiving towards other modifications near it, so Vega took that and then consulted his databases and the still functioning Earth internet for other designs. And it was after a rather long and exhausting search, that he found another modification that would allow penetration and probably work with his other modification that he wanted to equip his frame with. Options were nice. And after a few simulation runs of the programming with the two modifications, Vega was glad to see that they only needed a few tweaks for optimization and they would work perfectly with one another and at the same time. 

Work on the mech did take some carefulness. Vega had to rely on drones to get the bulk of the work done and then use the synthesizer to make the materials. It was rather nerve wracking to have the mech carefully taken apart to have the work done, but Vega had the blueprints on hand and the drones were helpful and well programmed. And the work went off without any issues.

Vega was glad to see that the work left very few visible changes to the mech, except new platting on his pelvic structure to keep the new equipment tucked away and protected. There was also a new lubrication tank, on the smaller size than the one that was connected like a circulatory system that kept his joints running smoothly and also helped maintain cooler temperatures, that was seated above his pelvic structure that would keep the system running smoothly and also act something like a humanoid equivalent. And overall, Vega felt good about the changes and that those parts of the mech were finished.

He was even more excited to show the Slayer.

"Good evening, Slayer," Vega said.

The Slayer was currently sitting bare in his reading nook, reading one of his comics. He lifted his head and gave Vega a smile in greeting, putting his comic aside to focus on him. Something that had Vega quite happy and also slightly flustered.

"Slayer, I wished to tell you of an upgrade-- actually, it was more finishing an unfinished system within this physical platform," Vega said. "This one allows me to feel pleasure in a way that you do."

The Slayer seemed very interested in that, cocking his head as his eyes looked over Vega's frame, probably trying to find the visual differences.

"Would you like to see?" Vega asked.

The Slayer nodded.

Standing up would not allow full view of the upgrade and the Slayer seemed curious. So Vega chose to sit on the edge of the Slayer's bed, the Slayer walking over to sit between his legs as Vega parted them and tilted his pelvic structure up before giving the protective plating the simple prompt to open. Where once was metal over an empty housing, there was now a closed circular port where the penetrative mod was housed until prompted to pressurize expand to full length and girth. Underneath that, there was soft, but sturdy, silicone in a soft and protective mesh around the opening of internal channel for penetration. It was neat, clean and Vega's systems found no problem with either upgrade and simulations promised that they would work perfectly with one another.

"This one houses a penetrative modification," Vega said, using his fingers to gently tap next to the closed circular port. "Right now it is collapsed. When activated, it provides a modification capable of penetration."

The Slayer nodded, head tilted as it looked it over but did not touch it. For the moment, Vega thought.

"This one is a modification capable of penetration," Vega said, lowering his fingers the press against the edges of the soft silicon. "The silicon on either side protect the opening."

The Slayer seemed genuinely riveted to the sight, looking it over while tilting his head side to side. The Slayer leaned forward, enough that Vega could feel his breath again the silicone, surprised that he could, apparently the sensors underneath the silicone on the soft part were a great deal more sensitive than he had originally thought. He turned those down for the moment.

The Slayer gently took hold of his knees and started to put pressure as though he was going to physically move Vega, before catching himself and turning his gaze to Vega, cocking his head while squeezing the metal softly.

"Yes, you may," Vega said.

The Slayer gently turned him and then gave him a gentle push to move him further up the bed, giving the Slayer room to on the bed between Vega's thighs and so that Vega could lean back a bit. More comfortable and it gave the Slayer quite the view of his upgrades. Part of Vega was slightly embarrassed about the display, but mostly he was rather flustered that the Slayer was so eager to see everything that he had. It only made the Slayer more endearing than the man already was. Even more so when the Slayer used one hand to rub the abdominal plating above Vega's pelvis, comfortingly rubbing the metal as the other hand nudged one of Vega's legs further open so that the could scooch closer to him. The Slayer tilted his head, all genuinely curiosity as he examined Vega's new upgrades.

The Slayer looked over him, raising a hand, before looking to Vega and then signing out 'May I touch?' in a way that was incredibly shy and hesitant that had Vega's system warming. What a pleasant sensation.

"Yes, you may. Though I must say, I have not tested the systems quite yet," Vega said as the Slayer kept using his hand to rub his abdominal plating and the other took to gingerly touch and explore the upgrades.

The Slayer curiously examined the small port where the penetrative part would pressurize with a few brushes of his fingertips around the rim. Vega could 'feel' the heat in a different way than he could before, it made his legs minutely twitch before he settled, rather startled that it was... more potent than before. Or at least the new way was more powerful than the way that he had 'felt' before. The twitch made the Slayer pause for a moment, Vega telling him that he could continue with his voice slightly destabilized. The Slayer's mouth quirked up at the corner into a small, endearing smirk, before he turned his gaze downwards to examine the soft mesh underneath. The brush of fingertips over the soft silicone material had Vega twitching again, once again potently feeling the heat and the movement with the sensors underneath the mesh's surfaces. All curious and exploitative touches that had Vega's systems heating up.

"Good?" The Slayer asked quietly.

"Y-yes," Vega said, taking a moment to work his vocalizer properly, steady it. It made the Slayer smirk a little again. "Apologies, there is a new system of sensors and sensory processors. It is all new."

The Slayer nodded before signing out 'stop?'.

"No, no, you may keep going. I will inform you if I wish you to stop."

The Slayer nodded, returning one hand to stroking Vega's torso front and the other gently rubbing and prodding and looking along Vega's upgrades. The gentle touches, even light and exploitative, not meaning to be arousing, were having quite the affect on Vega, who found his systems warming and his cooling system starting to work a bit harder. The penetrative mod was asking permission to activate, but Vega kept that pinned down for a moment to allow the Slayer to explore for a few moments. It felt improper anyway, the Slayer was curious, not aroused.

Though embarrassingly, when the Slayer directly touched the soft silicone over the hole, lubrication started forming and a drop soon slipped out. Something that the Slayer did not miss, catch it with his thumb and holding it up closer to his face.

"The penetration mod lubricates to allow proper penetration," Vega explained, voice warbling again. He restarted his vocalizer again, slightly embarrassed. 

The Slayer examined the drop of lubrication for a moment, and then drifted his hand down and topped Vega's thigh.

'Can I touch you like you touch me?'

"Yes, I would like that. But again, I have not tested the systems, so please be gentle."

The Slayer donned an exceptionally soft expression for a moment, and then gave Vega a soft smile.

'With you? Always.'

The Slayer settled more comfortably between his legs, moving the hand that was petting his torso, down to gently holding one side of his pelvic structure, the Slayer used his free hand to touch the upgrades with a bit more intention. A few brushes along the rim of the port and down to gently rub along the silicone mesh. And since the Slayer was indeed going there, Vega finally gave permission to the penetration mod to open, the modification's port opening and the modification full pressurizing to full size in a few seconds.

The Slayer jolted in surprise.

"M-my apologies," Vega said, voice teetering off into static at the end.

The Slayer gathered himself and actually chuckled, making Vega's core warm delightfully at the wonderful sound and the sight of the Slayer's chuckling, smiling mouth. 

Despite being surprised by it, the Slayer seemed interested in now examining the penetrative mod. Vega had opted for one that was rather plain over all in design, mostly smooth metal with some lines where it would collapse back into his body, there were also some very small lights along the sides meant to warn in case of cases of overheating, breakage or low lubrication levels. The Slayer's fingers brushed against that and Vega found himself shuddering at the foreign and new sensory data flooding his system that flooded his system with each brush. Definitely too sensitive, Vega toned the input levels down a few notches.

The Slayer seemed content to brush his fingers along the modification for a moment, before hook his index finger around the base and pressing his thumb to the bottom of the modification, and then dragging both upwards. The flood of sensory data that hit Vega had his mech bowing off the bed and his vocailizer producing static for several seconds. Very sensitive, very sensitive, everything was new and that was definietly too much of the new.

The Slayer's eyebrows were raised when Vega managed to calm down, noting that his cooling system was working in high gear and the mech was getting ready to open heat vents if the temprature rose any higher.

"Apologies," Vega said, voice warbling and tinged with potent static, forcing him to restart his vocalizer in a vain attempt to even cut down on both.

'Stop?' The Slayer asked.

"No... please do not stop..." Vega managed, voice breaking into static, "You are doing amazing."

The Slayer flushed, eyebrows still raised, slowly wrapped his fingers around the mod, gave Vega soft squeeze that had him sputtering static once again, before starting to slowly stroke him. The heat and pressure of the Slayer's hand sent another wave of sensory data that had Vega arching off the bed again, hands scrambling, finding himself holding onto the Slayer's shoulders as he slowly pumped his hand, looking flushed as he watched Vega slowly become undone. And too overcome with the new sensations washing over him, Vega turned to what he usually did in their sexually intimate moments, Vega turned to praising the Slayer even as his vocalizer warbled and broke into bursts of static. Each one seemed to darken the flush to the Slayer's face and encouraged him to keep at it.

As his one modification was stimulated, the other reacted, Vega found. His new system UI told him that the system was already down to approximately seventy nine percent lubrication available. Which seemed rather low for just starting out, though he has had turned down the sensitivity down twice already. Vega made note to catalog everything to make adjustments and such afterwards. For now, he focused on everything happening.

The Slayer seemed still ever curious as he stroked Vega off, eyes drifting over Vega's writhing mech. Occasionally the tip of a pale pink tongue dragged along the Slayer's lips. His lean cheeks were bright red as he looked Vega over, eyes sometimes drifting to the modification that he was so carefully handling, watching his fingers close as his stroked up, and then poked out from his fingers on the downwards strokes. Eyelids lowered over heated eyes. It made Vega writhe more and an idle thought cross over his processors, if he looked the same that the Slayer looked like when he was pleasuring the man. He hoped that he was as appealing a sight as the Slayer was to him.

"Slayer... I am..."

His systems were kindly warning him that he was close to release. The sensory data was spiking and even turning down sensitivity down a few more notches could no truly hinder just how it was washing over him, making it hard to pick up other though processes. The Slayer's mouth quirked up and his hand started moving faster and faster, making Vega writhe more and more, Vega moving his hands to prevent clamping onto the vulnerable flesh, having to contend with rocking his pelvic structure up to chase the strokes, making the Slayer's smirk just a bit more. Vega praised the Slayer even as the sensory data crested, voice breaking more and more into static as his programming failed to properly utilize his vocalizer. It just seemed to spur the Slayer onwards, stroking him faster and faster.

"Slayer..." Vega said, voice mostly static.

The Slayer bent down and started kissing along his face plate, stroking him faster even still and finally tipping Vega into release.

His mech finally had to release the heat vents to stabilize his temperature, releasing hot air into the room as the modification dripped lubrication from the seams to try and bring down the temperature of the modification, the one below it dripping lubrication as well. His spinal strut seized in a hard arch as his vocalizer gave a loud static burst and finally shut off. And as the mass of sensory data hit him, Vega had something quite embaressing happen to him.

He was knocked out of his mech and into the fortress, the lights flickering and turning off for several moments, until the fortress could cycle through the sudden start and Vega could reassume direct control. When he did, he turned his camera to the Slayer's room right as the mech collapsed into loose limbs into the bed and the Slayer could look around with concern.

"Apologies Slayer, it appears that the mech could not handle the 'release'," Vega said from overhead. He felt ever so numb now that he was back into the fortress, but the mech was currently overheating and the fortress doing the cycle made him want to look it over before returning to it. "I appear to have been 'knocked' out of the mech due to the intensity. I shall have to make modifications if we wish to do that again, or more."

'Are you alright?' The Slayer asked.

"Very alright, Slayer. That was... more wonderful than I could put into words. You are... wonderful and amazing and I love you dearly. My thanks for this pleasure."

The Slayer smiled softly, making Vega quite happy. And then he motioned to the mech still sprawled out on the bed.

"Ah. It is currently overheating and will need to cool down and restart, so it will probably be about an hour before I can return to it. Can you please lay it out so it can cool faster?"

Vega was very touched to see the Slayer simply splay the mech out on the bed more, after taking the lubricate soaked sheets off, moving the limbs so it all cooled out a bit more evenly. The Slayer used the sullied sheets to gingerly clean what he could of Vega's mech, obviously taking care as he sopped up the lubricate.

And then bent down and kissed the mech's face, before standing up and smirking at one of Vega's cameras.

Goodness, Vega was flustered.

* * *

Vega was very happy to go over the data that the new system gave him and make plenty of adjustments. Most notably, limiting sensory input to prevent such an extreme overheat and being knocked out of the mech again, while also turning down the sensitivity quite a bit overall. He also found a different liquid to use in his cooling system that would keep the system cooler longer. He also found a different lubrication to use for the modifications that would keep the modification cooler longer and had the added bonus of not being harmful to ingestion and if he was reading the chemical ingredients right, it would also not have a bad taste. 

Overall, he was sure that after the adjustments were made and all the data processed several days later, that the system was much better tempered for another usage.

Something that he was glad that the Slayer was also eager to do again, once he was sure that Vega was fine of course and fretting in a way that had Vega finding the man all the more endearing still. And something that he found himself helping the Slayer doing, using the synthesizer to make a tool that the Slayer would use for it and then getting a harness for it.

"Not too tight?" Vega asked as he buckled one of the buckles at his hips, tugging on it to make sure that it was secure.

"Good," The Slayer said.

The tool, a strap-on, now stood proudly at the Slayer's pelvis with the harness secured around his hips and waist. Vega was very eager to have it used on his other modification.

'Can I do something?' The Slayer signed out.

Vega cocked his head.

'Can I put my mouth on you?'

Vega was suddenly very glad that he took the forethought for that safe for safe for ingestion lubricant.

"Yes, I would very much like that."

The Slayer bid him to lay out on the bed, hip structure tilted up and his legs spread. A position that was very much like the other time and had Vega's core temperature rising. Even more so when the Slayer tugged Vega to the edge of the bed and knelt on the ground between his legs, licking his lips as he looked over the plating. He tapped it softly, asking. Vega granted it, the paneling opening to allow the Slayer to focus on the other modification that he did not get a chance to explore extensively. Vega could feel the heat of the man's breath as he leaned in to look at it closely, one hand taking hold of one of Vega's thighs and the other could gently touch and feel around the soft silicone.

Despite the adjustments that help not make the modifications so achingly sensitive, Vega soon found himself leaking lubricant as he stroked and touched the soft silicone. The Slayer gathered some one a fingertip and licked it in Vega's field of view, making Vega's core heat up and more drip free. It made the Slayer grin for a moment before leaning forward.

The heat of the Slayer's breath was the first thing to register. The man's breath was very warm and it made Vega's pelvic structure twitch before settling down, grateful that he had turned down the sensitivity if this was his reaction to just warm breath after turning it down several times. Even more so when the Slayer kissed the soft silicone next to the rise of material and Vega shuddered as the sensory data washed over him, making his mech quake as the data hit him and made him shudder. His vocalizer released a burst of static as the Slayer applied his tongue to the soft silicone, tasting the outside with unhurried strokes of his tongue that had Vega shuddering again from the heat and pressure against him.

The penetration mod pressurized without much prompting, extending to full size, as the Slayer liked around the rise of silicone slowly, catching lubricant when he ducked down to lick. Vega's vocalizer let out another round of static, and then another as his spine arched off the bed as the Slayer licked up, slipping his tongue between the protective silicone to lick at the opening of the inner channel and sending what felt like sparks racing through Vega's systems, spine arching off the bed again as one hand went to lay on the Slayer's head, simply content to hold as the Slayer continued to lick at the opening, sending sparks and heat through Vega's systems without end even as modifications oozed lubrication to keep cool underneath Vega's warming systems.

"Slayer... you are doing... so well... absolutely... wonderful... perfection..." Vega managed between static and pops and cracks.

The Slayer moaned against him and made another burst of sensory data washed over him as the sound of the Slayer's moan vibrated against the opening. Vega jolted and the Slayer paused for a moment, pulling his mouth away, wet with spit and lubricant.

"Apologies," Vega managed past the static.

'Stop?'

"Please... no... keep going..."

The Slayer bent back down to resume, licking up to the port opening and licking along the rim, dipping his tongue in to make Vega yell out static bursts. Taking a few licks and then pulling back, Vega not able to say anything about him continuing because a fingertip rubbed against the rim of the port and then started to ease in. Allowing Vega to register the inside of the internal modification, pliant silicone with calipers in the material that squeezed around the Slayer's finger as it gently eased in and felt around, rubbing against the material that was already saturated with lubricant and steadily dripping more as the systems registered something inside of him. And each time the calipers rhythmically squeezed down on the Slayer's finger, the modification rewarded Vega's system with another burst of sensory data that washed over him with potent strength.

"Slayer, you are... doing..."

The Slayer slipped another finger inside while mouth at the soft silicone outside and for a moment, Vega's vocalizer gave up and shut down. It did not cause Vega panic, just quickly reset it to get it back online as he writhed and shook underneath the fingering, though after a moment, the Slayer paused and lifted his head up.

"Apologies... vocalizer... having issues... feel really good," Vega managed.

The Slayer chuckled softly, leaning to the side to kiss Vega's metallic thigh softly and sweetly as his fingers resumed, rubbing against the inside of the modification until Vega was begging the Slayer through bursts of static for him to continue. He did not need to be prepped, though he adored that the Slayer seemed to be doing just that for him, and he was beginning to wonder if perhaps systems needed more tweaking to prevent being knocked out of his mech before this was over, very much wishing to give the Slayer even a small amount of the immense pleasure that he had given Vega in such a short time.

Thankfully, the Slayer seemed eager, gently tugged his fingers out and then using the lubricant on them to slick up the tool, carefully taking hold of Vega's thighs as he got between them, briefly freeing up one hand to guide the tool against the sopping and soaked port. It slid in easily, the Slayer only needing the force of his hips to press it all the way in, until his hips were pressed flush against Vega's heated metal and the modification's calipers were eagerly cycling down along the tool and nearly drowning Vega in wave after wave of amazing sensory data. All while the Slayer, flushed and heated, looked down at him with an achingly soft expression at him.

"Good?" The Slayer grunted out when planted deep.

Vega nodded, giving up on using his vocalizer. Tenderly, the Slayer slid his hands down to cup the underneath of Vega's thighs, laying down on top of Vega to kiss against the heated metal of Vega's faceplates before drawing his hips back a bit and pushing in. And if feeling the Slayer's fingers gently push in and out was a lot, then feeling the calipers stretched more by the tool as it pulled out and pushed in nearly tipped Vega over the edge to his release. He turned down the sensitivity temporarily, trying to delay his pleasure to eagerly help the Slayer find his, the man moaning against his face plates before starting up a rhythm of pulling his hips back and pushing them forward, pushing the tool in and pulling out as Vega's modification gave the motion resistance that had the Slayer moaning hotly against his face plates.

Neither of them spoke, but they certainly made a lot of noise. Without his attempts to use his vocalizer, Vega was almost embarrassed to hear that the Slayer's movement sounded incredibly _wet_ with the lubrication, and that the sound added to the sensory data washing over him. That the Slayer's moaning was rough and oh so loud, but oh so wanted, this close to his face plates, along with the Slayer's lips messily kissing along his face plates as the Slayer blindly sought to touch, to smother, _to feel, to love on_. The sound of the Slayer's labored breathing was right there, the sound of air moving in and out of his lungs in labored pants and rough moans. The sound of the Slayer's heartbeat, hammering away in the chest pressed against Vega's torso. It was so much noise and Vega committed each precious second to memory.

In what seemed like such a short time, the Slayer grunted roughly, snapping his hips forward into Vega with more speed and strength. The increased rhythm, even with the lowered sensitivity, was all that Vega needed to be pushed into his release, go rigid as the sensory data hit its peak and washed over his systems, giving him little else to think about other then how good he felt, how good the Slayer felt moving inside of of him, and little else. Unbeknownst to him, the lights had been losing a battle with trying to keep up with Vega's processors and at his release, after having been flickering for several moments, finally shorted out and went dark. And as Vega's mech went rigid as he found his pleasure, the Slayer roughly thrusted a few more times before stalling against him, panting open mouth and breathless against Vega's face plates as he found his own release, hands sliding up to wrap his arms around Vega and crush him close.

And they remained mostly still as they basked in their releases for a moment, the Slayer shook a bit with the intensity of his and Vega thankfully remained in his mech, though his heat vents did pop open and released a burst of hot air to stabilize his temperature. 

After a moment, the Slayer gingerly pulled away to pull the tool out of Vega, pulling it and a rather embarrassing amount of lubricant out after it. The Slayer chuckled as Vega merely relaxed into the mattress, the Slayer going in for kisses a moment later, pressing soft little ones all over his cooling face plates. Eventually, he restarted his vocalizer and gave it few hard vibrations to make it work properly.

"You did amazing, Slayer. I have no words for how... perfect that was," Vega said quietly.

The Slayer smiled and kissed his face plates again. Vega enjoyed the contact, moving his arms to gently cup the Slayer's face. When the Slayer paused in the kisses, Vega bumped their foreheads together in a means of returning it.

They did eventually have to get up, Vega had made... well... he made a mess. And the lights had to be restarted several times to come on and even then, Vega was getting reports of several having broken. It made the Slayer chuckle and kiss him as he writhed in embarrassment. Still, he set the drones to fix the lights and they took care of the sullied sheets, before heading down to the washer that was normally used for the Slayer's armor and weaponry, but served pretty good as a shower.

Underneath the spray, the Slayer tapped his chest to get his attention.

'I love you' The Slayer signed out while smiling oh so softly.

"I love you too," Vega happily chimed, repeating the signs.


End file.
